Truth or Love
by JoannaLiu Aquamarine
Summary: Saat kau dihadapkan antara cinta yang mendalam dan kenyataan. Jika itu aku, aku akan memilih cinta. Karena, cinta adalah perasaan paling suci yang dimiliki oleh manusia./"Baek.. Istirahatlah.. Aku mencintaimu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."/"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chan.. Tidak akan."/ChanBaek/Yaoi.


Truth or Love

Summary

Saat kau dihadapkan antara cinta yang mendalam dan kenyataan...

Jika itu aku, aku akan memilih cinta.

Karena„ cinta adalah perasaan paling suci yang dimiliki oleh manusia.

Aku akan tetap memilih cinta, apapun konsekuensinya.

Walau yang terburuk sekalipun...

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam. Pandangannya menerawang, seakan dapat menembus langit biru yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Senyum sendu terpatri disudut bibirnya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak menghela nafas berat.

Perlahan, tangannya terangat, menyentuh kaca bening berbingkai kayu yang-oleh banyak orang-biasa disebut jendela. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain yang ukurannya lebih besar dari pada miliknya, menggenggam tangannya lembut. Bersamaan dengan itu, kepala seseorang menumpu pada pundaknya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, changi?"

"Memandangi langit. Saat dulu kita bermain di bukit, kita selalu memandangi langit dan menebak bentuk awan." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru yang tampak melambung tinggi.

"Waktu itu, kita masih 16 tahun.."

"Dan itu sudah sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu." Imbuh Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu memeluk Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk membelai lembut lengan kiri Baekhyun. "Aku merindukan tempat itu." Senyumnya tampak separuh sendu.

"Aku juga. Aku... Ingin sekali bisa keluar dari sini.." Ungkap Baekhyun. Nada sedih dalam suaranya bahkan tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya penuh pada pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu memeluk hangat Baekhyun. Menghujaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang di rambut dan leher bagian belakangnya.

"Kau selalu saja selembut ini." Komentar Baekhyun sambil mengelus lengan pemuda yang tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya.

"Kau juga selalu beraroma Strawberry." Balas pemuda itu. Ia sedikit tertawa saat sadar ucapannya tidak nyambung dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Chan.." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap wajah kekasihnya lamat-lamat.

"Hmm.." Chanyeol, pemuda yang Baekhyun panggil tadi, menggumam kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun dan membingkai wajah manis itu menggunakan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu sehangat ini?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun justru terdengar seperti pernyataan. "Kau selalu sangat mencintaiku. Entah apa jadinya jika aku kehilangan dirimu. Mungkin aku akan berakhir di bangsal rumah sakit jiwa.." Baekhyun merengkuh pinggang Chanyeol, memeluk pria-nya erat. Seakan mencoba menegaskan ucapannya tadi.

"Hmmm.." Gumaman kembali Chanyeol lontarkan untuk menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun tadi. Namun diam-diam senyum sendu terpatri dibibirnya.

.

.

_Seharusnya, semuanya tidak terjadi seperti ini._

_Seandainya, semuanya tidak terjadi seperti ini._

_Kau terlalu berharga._

_Dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja menerima semua yang Tuhan takdirkan._

_Bukankah ini tidak adil?!_

_Aku hanya ingin dirimu. Dan aku harus terjebak disini bersamamu.._

_Apakah, cinta harus kubayar semahal itu?_

_Apakah salah jika kau hidup hanya untukku?_

_Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Dan selamanya akan tetap begitu._

_._

_._

"Ayo. Suapan terakhir.."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang..." Yang lebih kecil tampak merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hanya ini saja, lalu minum obatmu." Yang lebih tinggi tampak tidak kenal lelah membujuknya.

"SHIREO!"

"Satu saja.. Ayo. Aaaa..."

"Andwae!"

"ByunBaek.."

"Uh-Uh!" Keukeuh Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kuat kepalanya.

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol tersenyum bijak. "Kau yang minta." Sedetik kemudian senyum bijak itu hilang dari bibirnya.

"Yak!" Baekhyun memekik tidak terima saat jus Strawberry ditangannya 'disita' oleh pemuda berparas tampan didepannya.

"Ayo kita buat perjanjian." Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya saat Baekhyun berusaha menggapai minuman berasa sedikit asam ditangannya.

"Ughh. Apa?!" Baekhyun menggeram putus asa. Sepertinya sudah mulai menyerah.

"Pintar. Satu suapan terakhir, lalu minum obatmu. Dan minuman berasa tidak enak ini akan kembali jadi milikmu." Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda ke arah Baekhyun. Bukan senyum negosiasi. Tapi senyum seakan pemuda tampan itu ingin dicium-menurut Baekhyun-.

"Ugghhhh... Baiklah! Aaaa..."

"Anak pintar." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan jus Strawberryku, Chann..." Rengek Baekhyun.

"No. Habiskan obatmu dulu." Chanyeol menunjuk obat milik Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya.

Baekhyun menatap malas kearah Chanyeol. Ia dengan beringas meminum obatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos, seakan tidak ada yang salah.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Isyarat bahwa ia ingin meminta jus miliknya. Namun Chanyeol malah membuka mulutnya. Memberi isyarat Baekhyun bahwa ia belum percaya kalau kekasih mungilnya itu sudah benar-benar menelan obatnya.

Baekhyun menggerang kesal. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Sudah puas?!" Tanyanya sakartis.

"Sudah." Chanyeol malah menjawab riang. Mengabaikkan nada tidak terima dalam suara Baekhyun. Ia segera mengulurkan jus milik Baekhyun. Sebelum pemuda berparas manis itu makin merajuk.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja, huh?!" Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku suka melihatmu begini. Imut sekali." Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda mungil itu membeku sejenak.

"Ughh.. Rasanya aneh. Bibirmu sudah tidak manis lagi, Baek.." Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka.

"Yak! Jangan mencium sembarangan!" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol polos. Tangannya bergerak untuk memainkan gelas jus yang sudah kosong dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Eerrrrr... Aku malu... Terlalu mengejutkan. Jantungku rasanya mau meloncat keluar.." Baekhyun bergumam lirih, namun sepertinya masih dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Terbukti sekarang senyum manis bermain-main dibibir Chanyeol. Sejurus kemudian, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang dari tadi menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Jadi..." Chenyeol tersenyum menggoda ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku.." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sibuk menatapi ibu jarinya yang dengan nakal menyapu lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"...Meminta izin padamu..." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap tepat kearah netra Baekhyun.

"...Tentu saja boleh, kan?" Chanyeol mengerling ke arah Baekhyun. Serta meniup kecil bibir kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berkedip cepat. Seakan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau... Mengodaku kan?" Suara Baekhyun gemetar sekaligus ragu.

"Aniyo~ hanya meminta izin." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun polos. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu tampak menggoda.

"Kalau..." Baekhyun berdehem, berusaha menormalkan suaranya yang gemetar. "...Aku bilang tidak boleh, bagaimana?"

Pernyataan Baekhyun tadi, justru terdengar seperti tantangan bagi Chanyeol. Ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Namun tak bisa berkutik untuk segera memundurkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja tidak bisa. Karena tangan Chanyeol sudah menahan kepalanya agar tak bergerak kemana-mana.

Disaksikan semilir angin, Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya. Mengulum layaknya bibir itu tebuat dari pemen kapas. Mengecap rasa manis yang terasa saat saliva keduanya berbaur. Memanggut bibir Baekhyun hingga sang empunya mendesah kecil.

"Eum.. C-chan.." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke-kanan. Mencoba memberi akses lebih pada kekasihnya.

Tangan Chanyeol sepertinya juga tidak mau diam. Ia mulai membelai lembut lengan, punggung hingga pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap mencoba menahan kepala Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih kecil bukan hanya mendesah, tapi juga menggerang.

Baekhyun meremas pelan lengan atas Chanyeol. Mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan. Pemuda manis itu mengalungkan lengannya keleher Chanyeol, menariknya kuat saat Chanyeol menjilat langit-langit mulutnya serta mengabsen semua gigi rapi pemuda bermarga Byun itu.

Chanyeol sendiri sepertinya nyaris lepas kontrol saat Baekhyun membelai tengkuknya. Ia menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih kecil menggerang keras.

Tapi sayangnya paru-paru mereka mulai butuh adanya oksigen.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, namun masih menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau bilang tidak..." Chanyeol membuka matanya, membelai pipi Baekhyun. "...Aku akan tetap melakukannya." Pemuda berparas tampan itu tersenyum jenaka.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Masih berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk membingkai wajah tampan pemuda didepannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia mencium sudut bibir Chanyeol lumayan lama.

"Nappeun.." Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan benar." Baekhyun menjauhkan wajanya. Mencoba melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan lebih jelas.

"Apakah, sebegitu parahnya efek ciumanku?" Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit acak-acakan akibat kejadian barusan.

Yang lebih tua tampak mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"Whoa.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menerjangnya hingga tertidur di sofa.

"Memangnya apa yang kulalukan?" Tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Chan, bangunlah. Atau kau harus mentraktirku ice cream 2 kali. Kau ingat, kau masih berhutang satu padaku. Sekarang minggir!" Baekhyun mencoba menampilkan mimik wajah galak. Walaupun hasilnya gagal total.

"Kau akan dapat 2 ice cream plus aku menyingkir dari atas tubuhmu kalau kau mau menuruti satu permintaanku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gusar. Jujur saja, nafasnya belum normal, ditambah lagi jarak wajahnya dan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Sepertinya dia lupa lagi bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Mau ciuman lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Onyx-nya berbinar jahil.

"Yak!"

"Hahahahahahaha..."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin menggigit tangan pemuda tinggi itu agar berhenti tertawa. Mendengus kesal, Baekhyun menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya.

"Sana.. Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun bersendekap. Memberi tatapan menuduh pada pemuda yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Benarkah aku menyebalkan?" Ia mengetukkan telunjuknya pada kening Baekhyun. "Kau biasanya lebih menyebalkan.."

"Tidak. Kau lebih menyebalkan. Bahkan biasanya kau pergi diam-diam saat aku tertidur. Apalagi sesudah aku meminum obatku, kau selalu pergi secara tiba-tiba." Baekhyun berjalan, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. "Aku ingin, sekali saja, saat aku bangun tidur atau saat aku terjaga, kau masih ada disampingku.."

Chanyeol mendekat, kemudian ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun. Direngkuhnya pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Membelai sayang surai dark brown-nya.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf.. Sekarang tidurlah, okey? Kau kelihatan lelah." Titah Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu berusaha membaringkannya. "Nanti kau pergi lagi..." Ujar Baekhyun sendu.

"Tidak akan. Ayo tidur.. Aku akan memelukmu.." Chanyeol ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Mendekap hangat pemuda manis itu.

Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Gumam pemuda bermarga Byun itu sebelum terlelap.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie.. Sangat mencintaimu.."

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan jas dokter terlihat berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti saat berada didepan sebuah pintu dengan pelakat besi bernomor 276-A. Pemuda itu tampak memandangi lama pintu kayu bercat putih itu, mengabaikkan hujan yang perlahan membasahi bumi serta jendela kaca dibelakangnya.

Memang tampak tidak ada yang berbeda antara semua pintu yang berjejer rapi disana dengan pintu didepannya, kecuali nomor yang tertera -tentu saja-. Namun entah mengapa, butuh waktu sekitar 16 menit bagi pemuda itu untuk menggerakkan tangannya, memutar handle pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Atensinya langsung terpusat pada pemuda mungil yang tampak tidur dengan nyamannya. Ia tersenyum sendu menatap pemuda yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Pemuda itu mendekat.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu tampak berucap lirih.

"Kenapa hanya dia yang kau lihat? Kenapa hanya Chanyeol?" Pemuda itu bertanya frustasi. Berharap agar pemuda manis yang sedang terlelap itu akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa Baek? Kenapa sulit sekali menghapus Chanyeol dari delusimu?" Pemuda itu berujar sedih. Tangannya perlahan terulur, membelai surai dark brown Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintainya, Baekkie? Sebesar itukah rasa cintamu untuk adikku? Apakah karena itu, sulit sekali bagimu menerima semuanya? Dan tetap membayangkan Chanyeol selalu berada disampingmu?" Pemuda dengan name tag 'Kim Joonmyeon' itu terduduk lemas disamping ranjang yang ditiduri Baekhyun.

Diam-diam, air mata menetes dari ujung mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sudah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol hanya delusimu." Suho menghela nafasnya kasar. "Tapi kenapa kau tetap menganggapnya nyata?".

_"Karena tanpa dia, aku sama saja mati, hyung. Chanyeol adalah alasanku untuk hidup. Tanpa dia, aku bisa apa?!"_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba meminimalisir isakannya. Dia tidak mau sampai Suho tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya belum tertidur.

"Berusahalah untuk sembuh, Baek. Kau harus bisa mencari motifasi lain untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Apakah kau sudah merasa tidak hidup lagi setelah Chanyeol pergi? Ini bahkan sudah 5 tahun setelah ia pergi, Baek.." Suho menengadahkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

_"Aku tahu hyung.. Aku tahu.."_

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Memandang kearah Chanyeol yang terduduk dilantai dekat meja, tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Ia tampak sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan blazer biru tua serta celana dengan warna senada.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengingat bahwa itu adalah seragam sekolah mereka.

Chanyeol tampak menuliskan sesuatu dikertas, lalu menunjukkan kertas itu pada Baekhyun.

'KENAPA KAU BANGUN?'

Baekhyun hanya manatap nanar ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjab bingung, ia kemudian mulai mencoretkan beberapa kata lagi, lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

'AKU MENCINTAIMU.. :)'

Air mata Baekhyun makin berjatuhan, bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol mendekat dan menghapus air mata dipipinya.

'Uljima..' Baekhyun bisa membaca gerakan bibir Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya agar tidak menangis.

_"Tapi aku tidak mau Chanyeol menghilang. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol selalu disini. Apakah aku tidak boleh melihatnya lagi? Melihat Chanyeol-ku? Apakah salah kalau hanya aku yang melihatnya?! Kenapa hyung? Ini duniaku, aku yang ingin agar Chanyeol selalu disini. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku hanya... Terlalu mencintainya..."_

Suho membelai lembut surai Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali, kemudian bangkit dan mencium surai pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku harap, aku segera mendengarkan kabar baik darimu, Baek. Aku mencintaimu."

Suho segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Ia sempat menatap punggung Baekhyun lama sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar, dan menguncinya.

_"Maaf.. Maafkan aku, hyung.. Aku mencintai Chanyeol.. Maafkan aku.."_

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun. Pemuda berparas tampan itu tersenyum dengan air mata yang tampak mengotori netranya.

"Baek.. Istirahatlah.. Aku mencintaimu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama.

_"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chan.. Tidak akan.."_

.

.

Epilogue

Lantunan lagu 'Air on the G Strings' tampak mengiringi para siswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara wisuda mereka. Terlihat dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda tampak berjalan beriringan. Yang lebih pendek tampak mengayunkan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Senyum manis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Channiieee.."

"Hhmmmm?"

"Aku kan, berhasil jadi lulusan terbaik kedua di sekolah..." Pemuda yang lebih manis tampak merajuk imut.

"Lalu? Baekkie pasti ingin sesuatu." Tebak yang lebih tinggi.

"Traktir aku ice cream. Mau kan?" Baekhyun mengerjab imut. Berusaha merayu kekasihnya.

"Lulusan terbaik pertama kan, aku. Harusnya kau yang meneraktirku ice cream." Chanyeol mencium gemas pipi kekasihnya yang manis itu.

"Jangan mencium sembarangan! Maalluuu..." Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal.

"Baiklah, maaf. Jangan merajuk, oke?" Chanyeol tersenyum teduh. Tapi yang lebih mungil tampak tidak terpengaruh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream. Jangan marah lagi, eottae?" Chanyeol mengusak gemas surai dark brown pemuda didepannya. Dari tatapan matanya, terlihat sekali betapa pemuda ini mencintai sosok mungil didepannya.

Baekhyun memekik senang. Ia tampak segera berlari ke kedai ice cream diseberang jalan dekat sekolah mereka. Terlalu senang untuk menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang melaju kencang menuju arahnya.

"Baek! Awas!"

Baekhyun mematung. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Saat ia sadar, tiba-tiba ia sudah tersungkur di trotoar, dan Chanyeol sudah ada disana. Terkapar, dengan darah mengotori nyaris seluruh tubuhnya. Terutama bagian kepala.

Baekhyun bangkit, berlari tertatih menuju Chanyeol.

"Chan-Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menangis panik saat darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol.

"Jangan.." Chanyeol terbatuk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Jangan menangis.."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras-keras. Tangannya bergetar saat menyeka darah dari pelipis dan sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Maaf-hiks.. Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun bisa merasakan darah membasahi celananya, saat ia memindahkan kepala Chanyeol kepangkuannya.

"Tidak.. Ini bukan.." Chanyeol terbatuk lagi. "..Bukan salahmu.."

"Kenapa kau-hiks- menyelamatkanku, Chan? Harusnya sekarang -hiks- aku yang berada disitu.." Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. Tidak peduli bahwa darah Chanyeol mengotori wajah putihnya.

"Karena aku.. Tidak mungkin bisa- hidup tanpamu.." Chanyeol mengernyit sakit. "Mungkin aku- akan berakhir di bangsal... Rumah sakit jiwa.."

"Kenapa kau tidak-hiks-berfikir.. Aku juga tidak-hiks-bisa kehilanganmu.." Baekhyun merasa nafasnya sesak melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang meregang nyawa.

"Bukan Baek.." Chanyeol menggeleng lemah saat pandangannya makin memburam. "Ini karena aku- mencintaimu.." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Membuat tangis Baekhyun makin terdengar pilu.

"Sarang-hiks-hae.. Saranghae.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Nado.. Saranghae.."-Nafas Chanyeol makin berat- "Nae cheonsa.."-Hingga tak terdengar lagi.

"Ch-chan? Oh tidak. Chanyeol, bangun.. Kumohon kumohon.. Chanyeol! Tatap aku, Chan! Chanyeollie, jangan diam saja!" Baekhyun meraung, mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang tetap terdiam. Menangis pilu, ia mendekap tubuh kaku Chanyeol. Mengecup wajahnya berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata 'Saranghae'.

"Saranghae, Chanyeollie.. Saranghae.."

* * *

Rest in Peace

Our lovely Son, Friends, and Best friends

Park Chanyeol

Birth : 27 September 1992

Die : 22 September 2011

End

* * *

Liu tahu ini nggak terlalu sedih. Tapi Liu nulis ini waktu lagi sedih.. Post-nya pun juga waktu lagi sedih..

Liu agak susah mau ngelanjutin FF chapters Liu yang lain. Alasannya sih sepele. Waktu itu Liu ketemu sama temen, trus kita ngobrol-ngobrol sampai Liu dapet omongan kek gini.

"Gue udah lihat Fanfict lu."

"Oh ya? Kok nggak review? Gimana, bagus nggak? Aneh ya?"

"Aneh banget. Gue nggak mau komen. Mengecewakan. Nggak kayak cara nulis lu dulu waktu SMP. Jujur aja, baru baca part 1, gue udah ogah liat yang lain."

"..."

"Pokoknya semuanya ceritanya aneh. Lu baca ulang aja, pasti ngerasa deh kalo' itu jelek."

Pertama Liu ngiranya cuman bercanda. Tapi setelah inget raut wajahnya dan bukti bahwa dia beneran nggak review, Liu jadi sadar kalo' itu serius.

Liu emang cengeng. Baru dapet omongan gitu aja, udah mewek, badmood, nggak bisa mikir. Trus berasa apapun yang Liu tulis hasilnya sesuai sama omongan temen Liu tadi.

Aneh! Jelek! Mengecewakan!

Imbasnya, tiap Liu baca Happenstance sama Origami Crane, Liu selalu ngerasa itu jelek banget.

Sampek rasanya capek banget ngetik-hapus-baca-ngetik-hapus-baca berulang kali.

Sudahlah. Mungkin Liu coba post 1 part lagi, baru ntar discontinued.

Liu mau fokus bikin Fanfict yang one shot aja. Lebih 'aman'. Atau mungkin mau jadi readers aja.. Lebih praktis.. Haha!

Thaks for all readers-reviewer dan yang berkenan follow-favorite Fanfict Liu. Makasi banyak.. Love ya..

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


End file.
